World Tournament
|caption = World Tournament in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |home = |size = Medium/Large (depending on hazard switch) |availability = Unlockable |unlock = Play 15 Group matches. |music = *''CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA'' *''Ultimate Battle'' |game = SSF2 |series = Dragon Ball |legality = Banned }} World Tournament, alternatively known as the World Martial Arts Tournament ( ), is an unlockable stage that represents the universe in Super Smash Flash 2 and serves as one of the home stages for . Layout With stage hazards turned on, World Tournament is confined to the white marble ring in the center of the stage, similar to and its variants. Stepping outside of the ring will result in the immediate loss of a stock, mirroring the rules of the original tournament. Without stage hazards, the area of play gets much larger, with the grass no longer resulting in a penalty. Music *The main music track is CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA, a 16-bit remix of the first opening theme of the Dragon Ball Z anime. *The alternate music track is Ultimate Battle, a techno remix of the theme that plays when Goku fights Jiren using Ultra Instinct in the Dragon Ball Super anime. Tournament legality Ironically, World Tournament is unsuitable for tournament play. With hazards off, it is a large walk-off stage, which encourages camping and has no form of off-stage play and very little ledge play. With hazards turned on, though it is no longer a walk-off, the lower blast line is, in function, inexcusably close to the stage, with the side blast lines disproportionately far away. With this in mind, characters that tend to score KOs off of the sides and top are at a severe disadvantage against characters that instead tend to score KOs by gimping the opponent's recovery. For example, is normally balanced by his inability to grab ledges. However, the small distance between the ledges and blast lines here, combined with Sandbag's large attack power, makes him overwhelming on this stage. This is especially overly advantageous compared to characters such as , whose usual KO method of using his offstage is almost guaranteed to result in a self-destruct due to his high falling speed and lack of space to recover afterwards present on other stages. Furthermore, even if the blast line were disregarded, the stage layout is redundant due to the presence of both and Waiting Room. Origin The World Martial Arts Tournament, or Tenkaichi Budokai, is a recurring event in the Dragon Ball series that occurs every five years. The rules are simple; the opponents fight in hand-to-hand combat in order to either knock the opponent unconscious or send them out of the ring. Using weapons (with the exception of natural weapons such as claws or Ki Blasts), killing the opponent outright, or touching the grass outside of the ring will result in disqualification. The tournament appeared three times in the original Dragon Ball, with Son Goku entering all three. The arena and surrounding area was destroyed entirely during Goku's battle against Piccolo, but was later rebuilt towards the end of Dragon Ball Z, where Son Gohan entered instead. .]] As a ''Super Smash Bros. stage, the World Tournament stage began as a Super Smash Bros. Brawl mod by Mewtwo2000, the lead stage creator of Project M. Though it was not part of PM itself, it was nevertheless very popular and a part of many personal builds. Like in SSF2, it had two versions available: one with the blast line aligned directly with the grass, and one where the grass was safe. Gallery Screenshots The Subspace Emissary ref.png| , , , and taunting. PAC-MAN vs. Lloyd.png| about to fight with , who is taunting. Out-of-bounds 1.png| being "disqualified" due to landing in the grass, while taunts. Kung fu aerial.png|Goku and Zelda using their back aerial. On the grass.png| , , , and on the grass. Misc. worlttourneyunlock.png|World Tournament's current unlock message. worldtourneyunlockold.png|World Tournament's initial unlock message, mistakenly displaying the tagline for Final Valley. Category:Unlockable stages Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series